


Don't Be A Hero

by The_idea_master



Category: Blizzard - Fandom, overwatch
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_idea_master/pseuds/The_idea_master
Summary: Fareeha has always had the terrible knack at being the hero. Angela tries to despise his trait but soon comes to realize that even protectors need to be protected.





	Don't Be A Hero

Fareeha was young, it was her twelfth birthday, and her mother had planned a surprise party for her. Of course that meant a distraction was needed. Gabriel and Jack were adamant that they were not capable of handling a young and fiery Fareeha. Even Reinhardt didn't wan to deal with the young twelve year old, partially because he was in charge of making the cake and wanted it to be the best one Fareeha, or in his words "Little Amari," had ever seen.

This left a rather delighted Angela in charge of the young girl. When first asked where Fareeha wanted to go she had no answer. She hadn't planned on going anywhere, and when she realized she was going somewhere, she didn't really care she just liked the idea of spending time with her older friend. 

"Fareeha you must decide." Angela laughed as the younger girl's face scrunched up in thought. 

"I know, I know." Fareeha sighed tapping her foot. "I don't want to go anywhere special. Can we walk around town? And talk?"

Angela was a bit surprised by Fareeha's simplistic answer but she didn't mind. "Of course, after all it is your birthday." 

"Yeah." Fareeha smiled her dark eyes shining. "Besides it's nice to talk. You can tell me all about med school."

Angela had always been amused by Fareeha's curiosity in her work. Of course Fareeha showed little interest on ever actually becoming a doctor but Angela believed that her young friend simply liked her company. 

So that's how Angela stole Fareeha away for the hour so that the finishing touches could be put into place. Like Fareeha had said the two young girls talked about anything and everything. That was until the evening was inevitably ruined. 

"Well if it isn't too pretty girls out alone at night." A man with poly looking hair pushed off of the wall he was leaning on. Angela immediately picked up on the danger and rested a warning hand on Fareeha's shoulder. The younger girl eyed the man with a cold gaze her jaw jutting out in an intimidating manner. 

"What do you want bozo?" Fareeha asked raising her eyebrows and looking very much like her mother. Angela let out a warning sound and her grip on Fareeha's shoulder tightened. 

"Watch your mouth little girl." The man knelt down in front of Fareeha his hand holding something funny looking. There was a flash and a blade popped out of the end of the object. Angela flinched her heart rate sliming dramatically. "Both of you are coming with me." 

Fareeha simply stepped up closer to the man looking him dead on the eyes and then down at his blade. Angela was more than horrified when Fareeha's small but strong leg lashed out catching the man on the crotch. Letting out an angered cry he recovered rather quickly from the blow and made a dive for Fareeha. 

Angela's horror was quickly replaced with anger as the man's grimy nails cut into Fareeha's arm drawing blood. Before he could get a hand on the young girl Angela had a steel like grip on his wrist. "Do not touch her." 

The man's eyes widened at the threatening tone that came from the seemingly weak and innocent young woman. Angela let go of his wrist, after collecting the blade the man scrambled quickly away. 

"Showed him didn't we?" Fareeha asked smirking but Angela was unamused. "Ange?"

Angela looked down at the young girl her eyes cold. "Don't ever try to play the hero like that again." 

Fareeha's smile instantly faded and her hopeful eyes stared down at the ground. Angela was not one who could stay angry with her for long and the guilt took over quickly. "Fareeha you got hurt and it could have been a lot worse. Let me take care of it next time. It is my job to protect you." 

Fareeha averted her gaze back up to Angela's a saddened look on her eyes. "Who is supposed to protect you?"

Angela's heart nearly caved in at that. I reality she'd never thought of it before, yet here was a twelve year old girl, granted one of her best friends, who was looking out for her more than she had been looking out for herself. 

"That isn't something for you to worry about. Now let's get this patched up." Angela ruffled Fareeha's hair the smile already returning to the young Amari's face. 

"Ange?" Fareeha asked lining her arm with the older girl's. 

"Yes?" Angela asked looking down at her with a soft expression. 

"When I'm older I'm gonna keep you safe too." Fareeha's voice dropped with determination but al Angela could do was smile. 

"We may not be seeing one another for a long time after today Fareeha. Life is becoming more busy for me." Angela explained sadly. 

"I know. I just got a feeling is all." Fareeha smiled brightly. 

\-------------------------  
Years later

Angela was furious. Fareeha's suit was practically in ruins and her skin was covered in injuries. Fareeha on the other hand was walking around base as if it wasn't much of a problem at all. 

"Fareeha." Angela frowned spotting the younger woman talking to Lena. Lena glanced over at the doctor and an understanding flashed over her face. She quickly excused herself and scampered off allowing the two girls to have some form of privacy. 

"You do not sound happy. Why is that?" Fareeha asked taking Angela's hands in her own. 

"You imbecile. What were you think intercepting the enemy attack like that?" Angela demanded her bright blue eyes fierce. 

"I was doing my job Ange. You must understand that." Fareeha laughed softly examining Angela's perfect features. She still couldn't believe that they'd met rather randomly on a mission let alone reconnected their friendship which lead to something neither of them had imagined. A relationship. 

"I do but that doesn't give you the right to intercept what was meant for me." Angela's fury hadn't quieted down in the slightest. 

"Angela do you remember what I told you all those years ago?" Fareeha questioned arching an eyebrow. 

"Do you remember what I told you? Don't try and be the hero." Angela's anger was beginning to morph into worry and sadness. 

Fareeha smiled softly, trailing her thumb over Angela's cheek. "Angela I promised to protect you. I intend on keeping that promise." 

Sighing Angela leaned into Fareeha's touch her anger completely subsiding. "I know but o wish you didn't. It hurts seeing you so battered and injured. I miss the days when you were so innocent and avoided harm." 

"Those days never existed." Fareeha laughed drawing a small snicker from Angela. "I am always a magnet for trouble. I believe it's something I inherited from my mother." 

"Perhaps. However, at least let me patch you up." Angela offered already scanning Fareeha's form and assessing the extent of her injuries. 

"I will never refuse the chance to spend more time with you." Angela relaxed at Fareeha's agreement and escorted her to the medical wing. There Fareeha was effectively patched up much to Angela's pleasure. She always felt better when she knew that Fareeha had been in the care of her own hands. 

"The best doctor I have ever met." Fareeha winked at Angela as the doctor tidied up the small mess she had created. 

"I agree." Was the witty reply followed by a small smirk from Angela. "Now, what do you say we go for a walk?"

"I would not mind at all. I enjoy talking." Fareeha mused standing up from the medical cot. Angela smiled softly as Fareeha linked her arm in her's. Angela had been right after all these years. Fareeha really did only like walks for the simple fact that she got to enjoy Angela's company. 

Would Angela ever mention that she knew this was the case? No. As long as Fareeha didn't know that she knew, Angela could always look forward to their small walks.


End file.
